


Fifty Shades of Moonlight

by ElisabethStar



Series: Fifty Shades - trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethStar/pseuds/ElisabethStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus likes to read and Sirius wants to know what he reads about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Moonlight

'Hey Moony?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Then why are you trying to hide that book?'

'No reason.'

'Can I see it?'

'NO!'

'Why not?'

'Because you can't.'

'Please?'

'No. Go away, Padfoot.'

'Will you at least tell me what it's about?'

'Why? You don't like to read.'

'There are certain things I do like to read about.'

'…'

'Remus?'

'Yes?'

'Don't you want to know what I like to read about?'

'No, that's okay.'

'But I want to tell you.'

'And I really don't need to hear.'

'Fine, then I won't tell you.'

'…'

'…'

'Moooooony.'

'What?'

'I'm bored.'

'So?'

'Entertain me.'

'And how should I do that?'

'You could tell me what your book is about?'

'I'm not going to do that.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't want to.'

'Can I guess what it's about?'

'As if I could stop you.'

'You couldn't. Well, I know you have already read every crime, horror and fantasy book available in the library, so those can't be it. And there would be no reason for you to hide those books.'

'…'

'Is it a romance novel?'

'Seriously?'

'Yes, I'm Sirius.'

'I hate that joke.'

'I know you do. That's why I keep making it.'

'Thanks for that. And no, it's not a romance novel.

'I don't know any other embarrasing genres.'

'Thank Merlin.'

'…'

'…'

'Remus! I know what you're reading!'

'Oh?'

'Yes.'

'Well?'

'You're reading an erotic novel.'

'That's ridiculous. I would never...'

'Are you blushing?'

'No.'

'Yes, you are!'

'…'

'So I was right then?'

'About what?'

'It's an erotic novel.'

'I didn't say that.'

'But you're blushing.'

'It's hot in here.'

'Sure it is.'

'Hm.'

'I have to say I didn't think you had it in you, Moony. Where did you get it?'

'The library.'

'The library has erotic novels?'

'Yes.'

'Why didn't I know that?'

'Because you never go to the library?'

'Right, I have a reputation to live up to.'

'Yes, I'm sure that's the reason why you're never in the library.'

'It is. Do you know where James is?'

'He went to the kitchen with Peter. Why?'

'No reason. What's the title of the book?'

'What book?'

'Come on, Moony. What book do you think?'

'Oh, that book. I...'

'Tell me. I won't laugh, I promise.'

'Fifty Shades of Moonlight.'

'But... Isn't that about...'

'Two blokes?'

'Yeah.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Oh. Are you a shirtlifter?'

'Sirius!'

'What?'

'That's offensive.'

'What do you want me to call it, then?'

'I don't know.'

'…'

'…'

'I think I'm a shirtlifter, too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, there's this bloke I really like and I often imagine kissing him and...'

'Stop, I don't need to hear about how you fantasize about some guy.'

'But...'

'No.'

'Can I tell you who I fancy, then?'

'Hmmm.'

'Remus?'

'Yes, you can tell me.'

'I... It's... You. I fancy you.'

'Really?'

'I know it's stupid and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I have fancied you since third year and I just...'

'I fancy you, too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Awesome.'

'...'

'You know what else I'd fancy?'

'What?'

'A snog.'

'Well, that can be arranged.'

'…'

'…'

'Moony?'

'Mmm... Yeah?

'Can I read your book when you've finished it?'

'I have a better idea. I'll show you what it's about.'

'…

'…'

'Oh... Merlin, that feels good.'

'…'

'Oh! Oooo... Mmmm...'

'…'

'Ungh... Moony...'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

'…'

'…'

'I love you, too.'


End file.
